With the rapid development of display technologies, people have higher and higher requirements for the performance of display products. Because of a series of excellent characteristics such as light weight, low energy consumption, flexibility, liquid crystal display panel, as an important basis of the display device, gains extensive attention.
The current liquid crystal display panel has a generally low display contrast (dozens to one), and a low color gamut (about 30%).